The Perverse Goddess
by justsurvivesomehow
Summary: Percathea just wants to live her immortal life on the wild side. If she just so happens to raise a little hell in the process... well, she is the Goddess of Violent Storms, Currents, Thievery, and Monsters. She just never really expected this to happen along the way. Fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, all Thea wanted was to get completely wasted. One of the things she hated the most about her endless existence was holding court. She had the mandatory Summer and Winter Solstice's to look forward to, her parents boring monthly convening in the war room of Atlantis, and, most of all, she hated listening to the Olympians bicker back and forth with each other. Thea wasn't an Olympian, but because of her area of expertise, meaning her domain, she was required to be at basically every meeting the Gods decided to hold within Olympus. What made it even worse was her only entertainment was Hermes and Ares.

It's not that Thea hated her family, honest! It's just that she didn't like them. There were very few exceptions to her foul tempers. None of them happened to reside in this room other than her father, Poseidon, and her cousins, Hermes and Ares. They were the type of friends she took to when her immediate friends weren't around. Sure, Hermes was one of her favorite gods around due to his humor and trickery, (she did work hand-in-hand with him on most occasions, goddess of thieves and all.) Ares and her got along well due to her volatile temper, but without her sister and Eros, Thea was practically at a loss.

The occasion for this particular moment of hell consisted of... well, she isn't exactly sure, she has an idea; but, they haven't really done much talking. They hadn't managed to get very far into it when Athena and her father started in on each other. This allowed her to sit back and relax. Sort of.

Thea's minor goddess status led to her having a, ah, less extravagant throne. So, even being in her godly form she had to crane her neck to speak with most of the gods if she's sitting. This is why she chose to remain standing more often than not. At this time, she stood casually between Ares and Dionysus' throne with a bowl of popcorn held in her manicured hands.

She watched in thinly concealed amusement as her father spat words venomously at Athena. Honestly, Thea could only stand Athena on good days. She always liked to shove her intellect over everyone's heads, speaking with her usually lead to her dancing circles around you. Figuratively of course. Athena doesn't do much actual dancing. Thea wasn't an idiot; far from the levels of idiocy that seemed to surround Apollo as he spat out his horrendous haikus, but she was no Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Thea's domains consisted of violent storms, thievery, and monsters. Yes, monsters.

She missed the good ole' days when the mortals had worshiped her in exchange for her protection against her underlings.

When Thalia Grace and Calista Halbrook (Thalia is one of Zeus' spawn and Calista her half-sister,) rose from seemingly nowhere, Thea sent any and every monster that was willing to listen after the spawns of Zeus and Poseidon. Thea was, admittedly, on the losing side of the second Titan war like most of her underlings. Back then, she had been rather bitter and resentful from being looked over by the gods and feared by the demigods. Plus, having her own father favor a mere mortal battered her ego. So yes, it wasn't difficult for her Grandfather to sway her to his side with pretty words of glory and fame. She really should have known better.

"How long do you think this will continue for?" She asked Ares around a mouthful of popcorn. Her amusement spiked when her father began to threaten Athena with his trident. The trident held a rather deadly glow around the tips as he commanded the power within it.

Ares face was twisted up into a rather vindictive grin, he loved chaos, and spoke with a venomous tongue, "If we're lucky, long enough for a battle to break out."

"Mmm, we should be so lucky!" Thea sighed in longing. She'd sat out the war with Gaea, having chosen instead to remain under the sea in Atlantis with her older brother, Proteus. (Kymopoleia, her sister, had joined the Giants and had received an even harsher punishment from her father than she had during the second Titan War.) Having done so, she was itching for a good fight. Playing with the mortals and giving her _darling_ half-sister hell only did so much for the goddess.

Ares and Thea turned their attention to the King of the gods as he stood from his throne. Thea banished her bowl of popcorn, she sensed that Zeus was getting ready to end all of her fun. With a sigh and a blink, she returned to her silly throne and proceeded to get comfortable. If she was lucky, maybe she could evade attention and sleep.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed, thunder rumbled in the background and lightening lit up the skies. Her uncle, always one for the theatrics. Athena scowled and glared murderously at Poseidon before returning to her throne. Poseidon chose to remain standing, eyes fixed dangerously on his opponent. "We are not here for the both of you to bicker!" His words were barely concealed his contempt with situation at hand, "we are here to discuss the matter at hand. Hades, if you would."

Ah! Perhaps now he could explain just what the fuck was going on!

To be honest, Thea already knew. There was a stirring that Thea'd been made aware of during a meeting she held with Euryale, one of the three gorgon sisters. The monsters that had been vanquished were apparently gathering in the Underworld. She didn't know much as much as she probably should, other than the feeling of dread that filled a part of her with each passing day. Something was coming, something big.

"Tartarus is stirring." His words were blunt, he'd never been one for words.

Thea blinked in surprise at his words. It had been mere months since Gaea's defeat at the hands of her half-sister and Jason Grace. (Another of her Uncle's spawn.) Not that she was opposed to a good fight, it's just Tartarus is sure to be a tricky opponent. One none of the gods would honestly look forward to. Not even Ares.

" **Tartarus**?" Apollo spoke, for once his annoying face was devoid of the smile that normally occupied it. He was a perfect example of a guy that Thea would never get along with. Being constantly hit on really puts a girl in a terrible mood.

"I have interrogated many opponents recently," Artemis spoke up, a dark scowl took hold of Thea's face. She would never be okay with her hunting her underlings. "They have spoken on numerous occasions of unrest. I admit I have thought nothing of it. They're always spewing their filth in hopes of causing fear amongst my hunters." Thea grinded her teeth together in hopes of locking up the feral anger that was begging to be unleashed on the bitch.

"Percathea, what say you?" Hera spoke up, at once, all eyes in the room were trained on her.

If a war is brewing, she would need to choose sides. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be able to sit this one out as she had the last one. It really irritated her! It irritated her because regardless of where she stood in any war, wherever her monsters were, she was the one to be blamed. Eros had been working with her in hopes of dealing with her resentment. She didn't have the heart to tell him that her hatred of the Olympians was one thing he could never cure her of.

Eros was there for everything. He was her rock. If she wasn't with Kym, she was with Eros. They frequented mortal dive bars many times a month in hopes of creating trouble. The mortals were so easy to trick. A little prick of a lust arrow and they would foam at the mouth. Thea reveled in the fights that were caused at the hands of the God of lust. Boyfriends turning on girlfriends, friends turning on friends. If it got her the kick she craved, then that would leave Eros and her sated for a couple of days until their next fix of adrenaline and sex.

Their friendship truly began around the time the mortals Christ was born. Percathea was born a few centuries prior and she hadn't truly left the company of her mother, Amphitrite. Once she left her home in the waters, believe it or not, she went straight for Rome. (This had also been the first time that Percathea became her Roman self Mediatheia. Her first encounter with Eros was him in his Roman form, Cupid.

It was with his face in her mind that had her choosing the side she would take, "I have spoken with Euryale recently. She had said as much of a stirring. No stirring of Tartarus, but... of my monsters gathering in the Underworld." Thea focused her gaze on Hades. "I don't know much else. I'll have to speak with Levexes to see what she knows." Levexes was her trusted lieutenant. She is a empousai that has been with her now for centuries. Thea trusts her with her lif-, er, right. Scratch that. Thea trusts her with her children's lives. Not that she would ever allow Levexes around them, they were more likely to kill Levexes than she them.

"As if you could trust the words of that disgusting creature!" Artemis was positively peeved with Thea. It had never boded well with the Goddess of the moon that Thea was trusted even after she had betrayed them! Why she wasn't locked up in Tartarus at this very moment confounded her.

Thea felt her emotions rage within her, if she just so happened to cause a small storm that is in the process of destroying a small town on the coast of Florida, she's well within her rights. Thea understands, really, she does. It's difficult for them to trust something that's been known to side and fight against them time and time again. Levexes has always been with Thea, she sides with whom her goddess sides! If Artemis can't understand this, then she'll just have to ram her mace straight up the bitches ass. Maiden be damned. Thea always did think that was bullshit, that Artemis just preferred the company of women.

"Not that I actually care what you think, but your words mean nothing to me either way dear Arty."

"You want to not talk to my sister that way?!" Apollo is quick to always jump to his sisters defense. It never fails to piss her the fuck off.

"I do not need you to defend me, Apollo!" Artemis spits at her brother, her eyes alight with a silvery glow that seems to shine from her. Apollo manages to express a level of hurt that just serves to remind her of a kitten. He quickly covers it up with a blindingly white smile that's as radiant as the sun he stands for.

"Come now, Artemis. I'm just trying-" His eyes grow comically wide as an arrow embeds itself just to the right of his head.

"You won't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you!" Artemis' eyes were as cold as a winters night.

"This is why I can't fucking stand the both of you!" Thea growled in annoyance, her own eyes changed colors, but at that moment they were as grey as the clouds of a storm.

"Enough!" Zeus yelled in exasperation. Zeus never failed to receive a migraine after these meetings, if he could avoid one, he would damn sure try his hardest. "Percathea, would you be willing to convene with any monsters that Artemis and her hunt come across?" Thea's immediate answer was no.

No, she would not help Artemis in the attempt of torturing information out of her underlings. She genuinely cared for each and everyone of her creatures.

A light bulb practically went off above her head at that moment. She would do this! She could prevent Artemis and her hunt from killing them. She could also dissuade them from helping Tartarus rise. "I agree to this, but there will be conditions." A smirk fell upon Thea's face as she locked eyes with the goddess in question.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For any curious people out there, Percathea is played by Elizabeth Olsen, Apollo by either Chris Evans or Sam Claflin (I can't decide,) and Artemis is played by Molly Quinn. I literally have all of my characters mapped out, so if you'd like a list of who is who, pm me.** **Also, if anyone knows how to put in line breaks, could you help a lass out?** ** _I feel I should clarify something, this will not be a threesome. It's going to be endgame Apollo/Thea with Artemis/Thea and Eros/Thea thrown in. Even then Artemis/Thea will be slightly one-sided. Eros is just... there. God of lust and all. Thea gets around._**

This is seriously one of the last places Thea wanted to be. She doesn't have a problem with being outside, but when the surrounding area of said outside consists of Artemis' hunters... Yeah, no. She can only tolerate these bitches on the best days. (Does that make her a terrible person?) Thea already knows it's going to be one of those days where she has to reign in her temper. That is going to be a miracle within itself, she can hardly ever control her temper around Artemis.

Artemis' lap dogs may be doing an excellent job at hiding their disgust, but that doesn't stop Thea from feeling their disgust. Thea can practically taste their feelings on her tongue. It's bitter and a vile feeling and she could almost choke on it if she wasn't so used to cold receptions from most demigods and huntresses. Her children were the only exception and that was only just. (How wonderful was it to have her own children fear her!)

Perhaps her kids were lucky. No really, most of the monsters that any of her children came across wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash at them. Levexes often states that the only child she's ever come across of hers, she just feels the need to protect them. Thea was their queen though, so her children were hailed as Princesses and Princes. Yes, Hecate was technically the mother of monsters, but Thea commands them. Well, most of them. Thea prides herself in allowing her monsters to choose to follow her. If they choose not to, then they could run about on their own free will. She was no dictator!

Thea's getting off topic. Two relatively peaceful days after the _wonderful_ meeting on Olympus and Artemis has already summoned the blonde. One step inside of the boundaries and she can already feel the tainted emotions of the lamia. It filled the goddess with a sense of foreboding for what she would bare witness to once she stepped foot into the hut the female was kept in.

Artemis wastes no time in taking Thea to the location. The minute she sees the lamia, Thea's stomach rolls. She wants to scream at Artemis, shake some sense into her! Getting the lamia to speak would have been easy had she left her alone. It would have bared its soul for Thea if she so wished it, of that she held absolutely no doubt in her mind. The poor thing was in so much pain.

Thea sends an acidic glare to Artemis, who pays her no mind as she speaks with her lieutenant. She vaguely considers turning the lieutenant, Thalia into a shark and banishing her to the dungeons in Atlantis. She couldn't give a damn if Artemis decided to raise a fuss over it. It would gain her Hera's favor, but it was sure to put Thea on her Uncle's shit list. Again, it isn't like she gave a damn, but she's already pretty high up on it. Thea shouldn't push her luck.

The lamia lay tied up in a rope, she had the beginnings of rope burn on her arms, but the worst part (and the thing that obviously hurt her the most) is seeing her beautiful tail pinned down to the floor in a net. Her scales seemed to be puffed off from the irritaion of the ropes, no doubt it held a poison within to cause the woman more harm than necessary. Thea's eyes sought out the womans and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

Thea sighed in anger and quickly waved her hands over the lamia, the ropes disappeared and with it, the net. She let out a cry of relief, she stared into the eyes of her goddess and could do nothing more than weep. Thalia let out a cry of indignant anger, she swiftly brought out her bow and arrows, pointing one in the way of the monster. She was ready to let the arrow go when the goddess of monsters spoke, "If you know what is best for you, I wouldn't let that arrow fly." Thalia glanced wearily from the lamia, Artemis, and finally to Thea. "You will not harm her anymore than you already have." Thea's eyes held a promise of pain, Thalia grit her teeth and slowly lowered her bow.

"My lady, you can't just let this monster be free!" Thalia shouted, she looked towards Artemis fully expecting her goddess to back her up. Artemis simply stared at Thea, eyes full of anger.

"It is not wise of you to threaten my lieutenant." She spoke coldly, her eyes never strayed from Thea's form.

Thea laughed, her tone held no humor for the situation. She walked over to the snake hybrid and bent down so she was level with the girl, because on closer inspection it was quite clear that the lamia wasn't very old, and wrapped her hands gently around her wrists. "What is your name?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Phaedra." She replied.

"I am sorry you had to suffer at the hands of these beasts. These huntressess consider theirselves to be judge, jury, and executioner when they have no right." Thea spat in the direction of Artemis and Thalia. Artemis scoffed, righteous anger leaked from the goddesses pores. Thalia held a position of arrogance as she watched Thea and Phaedra. She was clearly following Artemis' lead. For a demigoddess who was known for her disrespect, she certainly was rather tame in the prescence of Artemis. She was nothing more than a dog on a leash.

"She is a beast, Percathea. It does not matter what we do with her! She wil be dead as soon as we are finished here." Artemis' words seemed to spur Phaedra's instincts, she lashed out at Thea with her tail. It sent her back several steps, but didn't do much more than that.

Thea held her hands out in hopes that she could placate her. "Could you be any more of an idiot?!" Thea hissed at Artemis, the wind outside of the tent picked up several paces, the smell of a storm quickly filling the tents occupants noses. "Phaedra, I will not let them harm you!" She slipped forward, moving slowly so she wouldn't startle the girl anymore than she already was. "It's alright. I won't let them." She promised.

"Why must you insist on protecting these disgusting beasts!" Artemis shouted, she stepped towards Thea.

"Because I am their goddess! What you don't seem to understand is that they have feelings! I feel everything that you put them through." Thea snarled, lips pulling back over her teeth threateningly, "It sits in the back of my head while they are tortured by you and your stupid fucking hunt. I will not let you harm her! She's just a girl!"

Thea's breathing was deep, she was geared up for a fight. She stood protectively in front of Phaedra. During the middle of her shouting, she had summoned her weapon. It's a mace. Plain and simple. The spikes were coated in a deadly toxin called hellebore, much like Odysseus once coated his arrows with. She held it out in front of her, legs spread and knees bent; she was fully prepared to fight for the young lamia that cowered behind her. She **would** protect her.

Artemis summoned her bow, an arrow notched and ready to fly at any given second. She aimed it straight for Thea's eyes. While it couldn't kill her, it would certainly cause Thea great pain and is likely to incapacitate her long enough to take out the other threat. Thalia followed her lead, instead of the bow, this time she held a sword and her shield gifted to her by their father.

They were at an impasse. Thea wouldn't drop her weapons until they dropped theirs. Artemis and Thalia wouldn't drop theirs until Thea willingly gave up. She didn't want to fight. All she wanted was to ask Phaedra some questions, release her so she could return to her home, and go find Eros. Her good mood hadn't lasted long; had she ever even had one?

Phaedra reached out and bunched Thea's shirt up in her fist, she held on as tightly as she could. Thea focused her double vision on the lamia. (One of the perks of being a goddess was the vision. Thea could focus her immediate vision on what's in front of her and in a battle, the other half could be focused on what was behind her.) Seeing the small lamia cowering behind her, Thea swore that she would protect her. "If you want answers, you will let me speak with her and afterwards she is coming with me." Thea turned slightly so that Phaedra could see half of her face, she wasn't going to turn her back on the goddess of the hunt. "I can bring you to my palace, you can serve in my ranks. Would you be interested?" Phaedra bobbed her head up and down, the excitement clear as day in her eyes. "We will need for you to answers some questions first."

"It would be an honor to serve and help you Lady Percathea." She was aware of Artemis slowly lowering her bow, Thalia following her lead.

"Do you really think we can trust her?" Artemis asked Thea, her dislike of the situation was clear by the tone of her voice. Thea met her gaze, she stared back into the silver eyes of the goddesses. Whatever Artemis saw in Thea's eyes, it must have answered her question.

"Do you know anything of Tartarus?" Thalia spoke, it was more a demand honestly. Phaedra turned her attention to the immortal, her confusion showed on her face. She held no knowledge of the question. Obviously she knew what Tartarus was, but she didn't fully understand what Thalia was asking her. When she said as much, Thalia continued, "We've received word that your fellow monsters are gathering in Tartarus, that it's stirring. Do you know anything!"

Phaedra knew nothing. "I don't know. I never receive many visitors, so I don't really know much of what goes on in our world."

"If you are lying..." Thalia began only to be cut off by Thea raising her mace threateningly.

"She speaks the truth, girl. She knows nothing." Thea fully believed the monster.

 **An: I promise this will get better. I'm just trying to set everything up.**


End file.
